Three Unwanted Guests
by If You Say So.x
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED: Hikaru was thrilled on the day Haruhi finally came back from her trip. But when she brings along three new friends from England, how will he react? And more importantly, how will they affect the Host Club? HikaruXHaruhi MoriXOC
1. Haruhi's New Friends

_This story takes place after the last episode, about three weeks before graduation. Tamaki is currently studying abroad in Spain, but will return, so don't worry. I would like to introduce three new characters: Felix and Dougie, and Jessica, but more about them later. On with the story._

Chapter 1 – Haruhi's New Friends

Hikaru's POV

"She should be here by now."

"Just be patient, Hikaru."

I studied my twin closely. He was completely relaxed, just casually sitting on the nearby sofa.

_How could Kaoru be so calm? She was meant to have come to our house 30 minutes ago for her welcome back party. What if something had happened? What if she was in an accident? She could be lying in hospital for all we know._

I heard a phone click shut. "Hmm. I just received information that Haruhi's plain was delayed. She's landed, and should be on her way here from the airport. She probably won't arrive for another half an hour." Kyoya explained.

_Ugh. I don't think I can wait much longer. First, she goes on some stupid honour student trip for a week, then we have to wait for ages for her to get back, now the dumb plane was late._

I walked over to the window and stared out at the front gates. "Hmph." I ran one hand threw my hair, then reached for my phone with the other. I opened my speed dial menu, and clicked on the second name – Haruhi. It rang for ages, but finally she answered.

"_Hikaru! How are you?" _Haruhi said happily. _So at least she's not dead._

"I'm fine. Just makin' sure you're okay. Hurry up and get here, alright?" I stopped myself from adding 'It's been too long.'

"_Yeah, okay. Hope you didn't miss me too much."_ She giggled, and I couldn't help but blush. I had missed her. A lot. But I simply laughed and said;

"Ha. You wish."

From down the line, I heard a guy's voice yelling.

" '_Hey Haruhi, come on! Taxi's waiting.' Yeah okay, just a sec." _I tensed.

"Eh? Who's that?" My voice strained a bit, but she obviously didn't notice.

"_Oh? It's just Felix. He's one of the people I met on the program. He and two others will be transferring to Ouran. I invited them along, I hope that's okay?"_

"Hmm. It's fine. See you later."

It sounded like she was about to say something else, but I cut her off.

"Hey, Hika-chan, are you okay?"

I looked down to my side to see Honey curiously looking up at me, closely clutching Usa-chan as usual.

"Hmph." I nodded, then turned my attention to Kyoya, who was busy typing on his laptop.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you know anything about honour students transferring into Ouran?"

He looked down, then quickly typed on his keyboard. He smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why yes, we have three new students transferring over from England. First-years, so they'll be with you two and Haruhi. A girl by the name of Jessica Falkins, and…"

He paused, then burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him. It was very unusual to see senpai smile, let alone laugh. Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"Err, senpai, what's so funny?"

Kyoya stopped to regain composure, then continued. "Oh my, this is interesting. The other two transfers are a pair of twins, called Felix and Dougie. This is sure to make things interesting."

Me and Kaoru shared a look only we knew. Twin telepathy: This could be trouble.

"Why do you ask Hikaru?" Kyoya said, studying my face carefully.

"Oh, no reason. Just that Haruhi says she's friends with that Felix guy, and that she invited him and some others along. I'm guessing it's them." I slumped back on one of the sofas. Kaoru's face tensed slightly, so I knew he knew I was angry.

_Great, I have to sit through another one of his 'Haruhi can have other friends, don't be selfish, control your emotions, blah blah blah' lectures later. _

20 minutes passed, and no one really spoke. Mori, who was sitting by the window, finally spoke. "They're here."

Kyoya's POV

We all moved towards the window, and watched as a commoner's taxi pulled up in the driveway. I got my notebook out, ready to take notes. The first person to emerge was a teenage girl. She leaned over the driver's side window to pay the driver.

_Jessica Falkins; 15, medium length auburn hair, slightly curled. Wears glasses. About 5"7 in height, thin, wearing a pair of rugged shorts and a long sleeved jumper. According to records, her grades are phenomenal. Her mother runs a very successful chain of private dental clinics. Note: Must inform father of a possible business opportunity. _

Next to get out of the taxi were the two twins. One stretched and walked over to Jessica, while the other reached back inside the cab.

_Dougie and Felix Wright; Twins, 15, short brown hair, side fringes covering one eye, parted on different sides. Both seemed to be about 5"9, thin, but not lacking in upper body strength from what I can tell. Identical, and quite good looking when looking from a girl's prospective. Both wearing pale blue skinny jeans and red converse. One in a plaid red ¾ length sleeved shirt, the other in a red hoodie that clung to him, hood up. From what the records say, they are both smart, but a little too clever for their own good. Their parents own a large series of restaurants in Britain._

The twin leaning in the taxi pulled out slightly, and it was clear that he was holding Haruhi's hand, carefully helping her out the taxi. I couldn't help but glance in Hikaru's direction. The scene obviously irked him, which I found amusing. I quickly turned to Hikaru's profile:

_Easily annoyed by those who get a little too close to Haruhi. Romantic feelings could be the cause. Should investigate further when the time is right._

"They're all commoners." Hikaru mumbled.

"Not strictly true. They may dress like commoners, however, they all come from quite successful families." I chimed in.

"Whatever. I've already lost interest." Hikaru sighed, then went back to one of the sofas.

I smirked. _This is going to be VERY interesting indeed._


	2. And so, Mori met her!

Chapter 2 – And so, Mori met her!

Haruhi's POV

Felix leaned into the cab and held his hand out. "Hey, come on Haru, I want to meet these friends of yours."

I looked at his hand and blushed slightly, then smiled and grabbed hold. He pulled me out of the cab, and we stood there for a second, until he realised and dropped my hand. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Felix yelled over to his twin.

"Hey, Doug, hurry up would you? I'm gonna go on ahead with Haru."

"'Kay. Hey Haru, you look cold. Wanna borrow my hoodie?"

I blinked at him for a moment. I was cold, but I didn't want to be rude.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though." I smiled at him, and he shot me one of his cheesy grins. In a way, he kind of reminded me of Kaoru. Always thinking of others.

Felix linked my arm through his. I looked up at him curiously, and his cheeks flushed a bit. "Come on," he said quickly, "I think we've kept your friends waiting long enough."

I smiled and nodded at him, and we quickly walked up the front steps. I just overheard Jessica's voice – obviously speaking to Doug – and I think she said something like; "Well don't they look cosy." but I brushed it off.

We walked in and followed the directions given by one of the maids. Once we found the door, I subtly slipped my arm out of Felix's. He looked at me oddly, but shook his head then smiled again. I was just about to open the door when I heard footsteps in the hall.

Jessica sprinted up then came to a halt next to Felix. She flicked the hair out of her face, then continued like it was no big deal. That's what I didn't get about her. She could fall off a thirty story building and land in a plastic kid pool without making a splash, then get up and casually walk away. Everything looked so easy.

Slowly Dougie dragged himself up the corridor, panting. "I said… wait.. for me."

Jessica smiled childishly. "I said hurry up. Neither of us got what we wanted. Deal with it."

I blinked at them, then turned my attention back to the door. I slowly pushed it open, only to be attacked by a rather over-excited Honey-senpai.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Me and Usa-chan missed you! But now you're here, we can eat your special cake! I made sure that it was strawberry, cos I know it's your favourite!" He beamed up at me, his smile going from one ear to the other. I removed him from my leg, and ruffled his hair.

"It's great to see you too." I looked up to see Mori-senpai, who placed his hand on my head.

"Welcome back." I grinned up at him, but noticed he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze casually to see him staring at Jessica. _Hmm, interesting._

I walked over to Kaoru, and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Kaoru, I hope you took care of Hikaru while I was gone. You know how he gets when I'm not around." I said sarcastically.

Kaoru smiled mischievously. "Oh yeah. He completely fell apart. I mean, I had a hard time dragging him out of bed most days."

I laughed, then looked over in Hikaru's direction. He was giving Kaoru an evil glare, but blushed and looked away when he caught my eye. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I looked up to see his face had turned completely red, but he gradually hugged me back.

He pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. "I, uh – it's good to have you back, Haruhi. I mean, it's not like I, uh, missed you much or anything, um.."

I studied him for a second, then said "I missed you too, you goof." I smiled at him, and he laughed slightly, turning a more tomato like shade of red.

I walked over to Kyoya and signalled my friends to walk over. I faced Kyoya, and smiled smugly. "I guess you already know who these guys are."

He smirked and nodded at each of my new friends. "Pleasure to meet you all."

I turned to address everyone in the room. "Hey guys, listen up! I'd like to introduce you all to some friends of mine. This is Jessica, and the Wright twins – Dougie's the one in the hoodie, and the other is Felix."

Everyone exchanged hellos and pleasantries, and then the party finally got underway.

Mori's POV 

_I've never paid much attention to the girls at Ouran. They all seem so… air-headed. It's painful. So I guess I've never had a proper relationship either, seeing as I've never wanted to be with any of the girls. It's easy to pretend at the Host Club – besides, most of the attention goes to Honey. Not that I mind anyway. _

_But there was something about this one that was different. I have just met her, yet something about this Jessica makes me feel uneasy… in a good way… if that's possible._

I took Honey off my shoulders and placed him down carefully. "I'll be right back."

He looked up at me confused, then grinned and said "'Kay!" He ran off towards Haruhi, Usa-chan in tow.

I looked round the room, and saw Jessica standing out on one of the balconies. I went over as casually as I could and leaned against the railing next to her.

She tensed for a moment, then relaxed, sighing deeply. "The view out here is great, huh?"

"Mm."

"You don't really get to witness stuff like this back in England. It makes a nice change."

"Mm."

She furrowed her eyebrows at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I noticed that her eyes were a very intense shade of blue. I guess her glasses hid the colour.

"Do you?"

I snapped out of my daydream and blushed a bit. I guess I'd started dazing. I cleared my throat. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "I said, you don't say much do you."

"Oh, no. I figure… if there's nothing important to say… then I may as well not say anything."

She smiled slightly. "That's a fair point."

Just then, I heard Honey running up behind me yelling "Takashi, Takashi!". I turned to look at him, but I accidentally tripped him, causing him to fly over the balcony.

My instincts kicked in, and I went to catch him. But a blur of auburn went past me, and I saw Jessica expertly flip over the bar, grabbing on to Honey's collar, and pulling him back up over the fence. He landed well, and stared up at the girl, eyes wide. I couldn't help but stare to.

Everyone quickly swarmed round, asking if Honey was alright, but he just looked at her. Jessica pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, reminding me of Kyoya.

She spoke plainly. "You're welcome."

Honey lunged forward and grabbed Jessica around the waist in a long hug. He'd started crying, but she didn't mind. She just ruffled his hair, then kneeled down to his level. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Honey smiled at her. "'Kay!"

Jessica's POV

I reached into my pocket and brought out a clean tissue. I gave it to Honey, who grinned at me again, then ran over to Mori.

I straightened myself up, then looked around. Everyone was staring at me, dumbstruck, mouths hanging open, except Felix and Dougie.

"What?" I said, irritated. I hate when people stare – it's so rude.

Haruhi stammered out "J-J-Jessica, that was-"

"-incredible." The twin I'm guessing was Hikaru cut in.

I readjusted my glasses again, and looked at Felix and Dougie. They both nodded, then shrugged in unison.

Felix started. "It's really not that surprising, I mean-"

Dougie continued. "-she is a master of karate and judo."

Haruhi looked from them to me. "Really?"

The twins spoke up at the same time; "The best Europe has to offer."

I fidgeted. I noticed that Kyoya was furiously writing something down in his notebook, which confused me a bit. Everyone's staring was making me really uncomfortable now. "Anyway, I thought we were having a party. Where's that cake?"

Honey piped up. "I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the main room.

_Okay, let's think here. I have a 17 year old boy who seems more like a 7 year old who's life I just saved, a crowd of people who'll probably keep staring until I leave, and the biggest slice of cake that I have ever seen, that I probably couldn't stomach even if I tried. _

_Great._


	3. Hikaru is the Jealous Type

Chapter 3 – Hikaru is the Jealous Type.

Felix's POV

I looked around the room. Jessica was talking to Mori and Honey about their dojos, Kyoya and Doug were deep in discussion about our parent's business, and Haru and the other twins were sitting on the sofas, laughing and chatting. I decided now would be an alright time to talk to her.

I walked over casually and sat down next to Haruhi. "Hi guys." I gave Hikaru and Kaoru my best nice-guy smile.

"Hi Felix. Nice to finally talk to you." Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah, you too." I turned my attention to Hikaru, who was giving me the cold shoulder.

"You're Hikaru right? Nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake his. He stared blankly at my hand, but just looked away and mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever'.

_Geez, what's this guy's problem?_

I took my hand back awkwardly and turned my attention to Haruhi. "Hey Haru, mind if I talk to you in private for a sec?"

She smiled that cute little smile at me and said "Sure, I'll meet you out in the hall?"

"Yeah, 'kay." I got up and bowed to the twins, then walked out.

Haruhi's POV

I waited until Felix was out of earshot, then sharply turned on Hikaru. I stared at him, waiting for him to notice. He looked up lazily, and returned my stare for a moment.

"What?" he said.

I got irritated. "What is your problem, Hikaru?"

He blinked a few times. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

I got more irritated. My fists clenched. "Y'know what Hikaru. I'm tired of you getting so damn jealous all the frickin' time. Will you just get over yourself?!" I yelled. He looked as though I'd slapped him.

There was an awkward silence, and I noticed everyone staring. Kaoru fidgeted, then let out a long whistle. He started to get up. "Well, I think I'm just gonna go ove-"

"STAY." I exclaimed.

He quickly slumped back in his seat. "Or, y'know, I'll just sit here."

Hikaru shrugged coolly, then stood up opposite me. "I seriously don't know what you mean, Haruhi. Maybe you should think more clearly before bursting ou-"

I lost it. I raised my hand, and actually slapped him hard across his face. He didn't turn back to look at me, he just stared wide-eyed at the floor.

I didn't say anything for a second, then added, "Who are you?", slightly snarling. Hikaru still didn't turn to look at me, but he tensed up a lot when I said that. I think I saw tears in his eyes, by I wasn't paying much attention anymore.

I recomposed myself, then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Felix was leaning against one of the walls, and rushed over to me. "What's up, Haru?" he asked, with a genuine look of concern on his face. I didn't answer, but he took me in his arms and hugged me tightly, stroking my hair comfortingly. Then I did something I hadn't done in a very long time.

I cried.


	4. Kaoru Saves the Day!

**A/N- There is slight violence in this one, just to let you know. The last chapter was kinda short, so I'm making up for it in this one. For all the Mori fans, make sure you watch out for the next chapter!**

Chapter 4 – "Kaoru" Saves the Day!

Haruhi's POV

Me and Felix had stayed in the hall way for a while now. When I was finally sure that I wasn't going to cry anymore, he grabbed my hand and led me back into the main room.

A quick room check suggested that everyone was trying to act normally. Felix put his arm round my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" he asked.

_See, this is what I like about him. He's always asking me how I feel, what's up with me. It's never about him._

I half-smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now, let's get you some cake." He grinned, and then led me towards a large table full of food.

* * *

It had gotten pretty late by this point. Most people had already gone home, so I was left with the twins. Hikaru was sitting on one of the sofas, ignoring me.

_He's so childish._

I yawned. "I'm gonna head home. Thanks for hosting this you guys."

"Hey, no problem. Do you want me to get you a car? Or are you getting a taxi?" Kaoru asked. I could tell he was tired.

"No, it's okay. My house isn't far from here, I'll just walk."

Hikaru tensed a bit, and Kaoru started shaking his head. "That'd be dangerous Haruhi. Don't you remember what happened at the beach? You can't protect yourself."

I studied Kaoru's face. Concern, but it just made me feel more irritated. "I'm not a child." I glared at Hikaru. _Unlike some people. _"I'll be just fine. Bye guys."

I walked out quickly before they could say anything more.

* * *

Now I wish I had Doug's hoodie. I didn't realise it was this cold.

I started to run down the street, when a figure from one of the side roads reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Well, hey there, pretty young thing." A tall guy slurred. I smelled alcohol on him, and it made me sick.

"Let go of me." I spoke plainly, but my voice still quivered.

"Oh, come on now. I just wanna have some fun." He snickered, and started to pull me closer to him. I pushed him hard in the chest and he fell back slightly. He steadied himself, then started walking towards me slowly.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" he grumbled. He kept walking towards me, and I slowly backed away.

"Stay away from me."

"I think someone needs to be taught some manners." He reached out to grab me, when someone got in the way.

"K-Kaoru?" I stuttered.

"Go. Now." He didn't look at me, but I did as he said and ran round the corner.

Hikaru's POV

"Hey man, that wasn't cool." The guy slurred.

He swung his fist in an attempt at hitting me, but completely missed. I punched him in the stomach, and he keeled over.

"If I ever - EVER - see you again, you will be sorry." I paused, then added, "And there's these things called breath mints. I highly recommend them."

The guy groaned. I looked around me – _Haruhi ran off round that corner._ I sprinted down the road and turned. Haruhi grabbed me round my waist and hugged me.

I blushed – I couldn't help it.

"I should've listened to you Kaoru, I'm sorry." she whispered, gripping onto the back off my shirt tightly. I paused. _Kaoru? Oh yeah._ Me and Kaoru had been wearing the same clothes today. When I heard Haruhi saying she was walking alone, I freaked out. So I tried to make myself look like Kaoru, then ran after her.

I pushed her away slightly, then reached for her hand. "Come on," I said quietly, "Let's get you home."

She looked down at our hands, then looked up and nodded. "Mm."

We walked in silence for about 10 minutes, until we reached her apartment.

"You can come in if you like. I'll make some tea."

I blushed, and rubbed the back of my neck. "I, uh-"

She smiled. "Come on, it's my way of saying thank you." I hesitated, but she tugged me up the steps.

Haruhi's POV

"Make yourself comfortable. My dad's on a night shift at the bar, so he won't be back for a while." I explained.

"Yeah, okay." Kaoru said uncomfortably. I studied his face for a second. His right check was red.

_Connection: This isn't Kaoru._

I poured the tea, and went and sat next to him.

"So Hikaru, why were you pretending to be Kaoru?" I asked calmly.

He choked on his tea, then took a deep breath. "You were mad at me. I knew that if I asked you to do something, you wouldn't listen to me. But I knew you'd listen to Kaoru."

I thought about it. He was right. I wouldn't have listened. "Okay, second question. Why were you following me?"

He blushed, but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the clock. "11:30. I should probably get back."

I shook my head. "Don't be stupid. You can stay here tonight. Just text Kaoru and say you won't be back until tomorrow, 'kay?"

He hesitated, opened his mouth and closed it again, then reached for his phone.

I went into my dad's room and found a pair of sweatpants. _I guess these would fit him._ I walked back into the living room and threw the clothes at him.

"You can sleep in my room," I paused, "-on the floor."

"Yeah, okay. I'll get changed in the bathroom." He replied.

"Okay. Don't come in my room until I say it's okay." I explained. He nodded, then went into the bathroom.

I went into my room. I rummaged around into my wardrobe until I found a pair of baggy shorts and an over-sized t-shirt. I got changed quickly.

Hikaru's POV

I left my clothes in the bathroom. The sweatpants were baggy, but comfortable. I knocked on Haruhi's door.

"Okay."

I opened the door slowly. She was wearing a massive shirt and a pair of shorts – nothing special, but she looked insanely cute.

She was sitting cross-legged on her futon. "Okay, I decided you can sleep on the futon. Touch me and die." She grumbled, but she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks." I got under the covers and faced away from her. I blushed. I was in Haruhi's bed.

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For earlier."

"Mm. Night Haru."

"Night."


	5. Mori's Got a Crush

**A/N – If you don't know what kagenui is, it's featured in episode 18, look it up ;P This chapter's really short, but it's only because I have a lot of ideas for the next one that I couldn't fit in here. Speaking of, that chapter should be up in about an hour… C:**

Chapter 5 – Mori's Got a Crush

Jessica's POV

_Honey's Zen garden is so beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. And it's so peaceful – all you can hear is the stream and the birds._

I was meditating, opposite from Honey. Mori was inside, getting us all drinks. My eyes were shut, but I could feel Honey's gaze on me.

I took in a few deep breaths. _Just ignore it Jessica._

"Jessi-chan…" Honey whispered.

I didn't open my eyes, but nodded slightly.

"… Defend yourself."

My eyes shot open, and I dived backwards, narrowly avoiding Honey's incoming kick. I tried some punches, but he avoided each one with ease. He jumped up, throwing his kagenui, but I simply flipped backwards, avoiding his attempt. My landing was dodgy, and just as I stood up, Honey flipped me over his shoulder, giving me no time to think. I hit the ground hard, but wasn't hurt.

I got up and faced Honey, both of us panting. We bowed to each other, then he ran up and hugged me.

"Sorry Jessi-chan, I didn't hurt you did I?" he whimpered. I laughed.

"'Course not. That was a good little work out."

He beamed. "You're pretty good Jessi-chan!"

"Thank you senpai."

Mori was standing on the patio holding a tray of drinks. He was staring at me and Honey. _Geez, what's with these people and the whole staring thing. I think I might explode._

"Err, Honey-senpai? You can let go now.." I said awkwardly.

He blushed, then jumped backwards, half-smiling at me.

Mori's POV

_Honey is my cousin. I think the world of him. I always do my best to make him happy, no matter what. But lately, he's been getting on my nerves. The annoying thing is, I have no idea why._

"Mori? Helllooooooo? Anyone in there?" I refocused on the situation to see Jessica's hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Oh geez, you really don't listen much do you? I said can I come see your place sometime?"

"Oh, uh.. yeah, okay." I said dryly.

"Great!" She smiled. "When? I'm free tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okey dokey, I'll come find you at that host club of yours, 'kay?" _Her grin is so.. what's the word I'm looking for…._

"Well, I better get going. I need to make sure the twins didn't burn my apartment down. Bye." _Ugh, it's on the tip of my tongue…._

Jessica walked over to Honey and hugged him, walked back to me and ruffled my hair up a bit, then disappeared back into the house.

_That's the word…_ "Cute." I muttered.

"What is?" Honey said, looking up at me curiously. He made me jump a bit. I shook my head.

"Never mind."

"Oh, 'kay. Let's go have some cake!" And with that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

_Hmph. I think she's… cute._


	6. An Awkward Day

A/N: This chapter takes place on the same day that Mori and Jessica are at Honey's. It just happens earlier… "Next chapter should be up in an hour" – I hit a writer's block, okay? But then I went to Greece, and I couldn't stop writing :'] So here it is. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 6 – An Awkward Day

Hikaru's POV

I rubbed my eyes. Everything was blurry, but eventually I could see again. I looked up. _This isn't my room. _I looked round me slightly. _This room is so small, maybe a closet? _Then I remembered. I'm in Haruhi's apartment. Her room. Her bed.

That's when I realised. There was something heavy stopping me from moving. I looked down slightly to see Haruhi's head resting just below my shoulder, her hand pressed lightly over my chest. _Oh lordy… _I could feel my cheeks burning up. I took the time to study her face – her bangs were covering her eyes, and she was breathing steadily.

_Even when she's asleep, she's still so adorable._ That's when I felt it. There was something in between my- _uh oh…_ At some point in the night, Haruhi had linked her legs through mine. _Well this is awkward. I mean, I had dreamt about this before, but never imagined it happening in real life._

I turned to look at her alarm clock. _7:30am… school starts in an hour. _I looked back down at Haruhi. "You have no idea how much I wish I could stay longer, but I really have to go." I whispered. She didn't say anything – still sound asleep.

I carefully untangled myself from her and walked into the bathroom. As I entered, I saw Ranka (Haruhi's cross-dresser dad) staring at the clothes I'd left on the floor the night before.

I rubbed the back of my neck and cleared my throat. Slowly, he turned to face me, a look so evil in his eye I nearly passed out. It reminded me of the time I woke Kyoya up on a Saturday, thinking it was Friday, and said it was time for school. I gulped at the memory.

"Hikaru… what are you doing in my apartment?"

"I – uh, well…."

Ranka's eyes studied me as he realized I was only in sweat pants.

"And why... WHY DO YOU HAVE SO LITTLE CLOTHES ON? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS HARUHI?"

I stumbled backwards, panicked, as Ranka tried to grab at my neck.

"I swear, Mr. Fujioka, all I did was sleep on the floor in her room. By the time I walked your daughter home last night it was too late to head home, so she let me stay. That's ALL."

"He's right dad." Haruhi mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Ranka instantly dropped his hands and squealed in delight.

"Ha~ru~HI! Oh my darling, you look so adorable! Oh, how could I have thought of you doing such dastardly things with that… that chibi!" Ranka enveloped Haruhi in a suffocating hug, still glaring at me.

"Dad, get the heck off me." Haruhi mumbled. _Hmm, she's clearly not morning person._

Ranka squeaked, and recoiled as if she had shot him. "Well, I see you obviously have no love for your father, Haruhi. I'll just go back to my room and live out the rest of my lonely days." And with that, he fled the room, drama queen style.

I snickered. "Remind you of anyone?" I laughed, looking over at Haruhi. She thought blankly for a second, and then smirked when it clicked.

"You're right. Tamaki-senpai's just like him." She giggled. _Her laugh's so adorable. _"Are you gonna stay for breakfast?"

"I wish I could, but have you seen the time? I have to get home – quickly too."

"Ah? Okay then. I'll leave you to get dressed." She turned on her heel and walked out. I leaned against the bathtub and smiled to myself. _She wanted me to stay._

Haruhi's POV

I walked back into my room and saw the time. 7:35. _Crap! _I looked every in my wardrobe until I found my pale blue uniform. I changed as quickly as possible, and then looked back at the clock. 7:47. _Damn, I'm gonna be so late. _I picked my bag up from the corner of the room and sped out, just in time to see Hikaru coming out the bathroom. He was still only half-dressed, and I couldn't ignore the fact that he was shirtless.

"Ah, Haruhi?" He seemed a bit confused, and then nodded in an understanding way. "Ah okay, I'll see you at school. If I'm late, tell Kaoru were I am so he won't worry."

I blinked at him, then smiled. "M'kay, I'll catch you later." I waved then left my apartment, silently wishing that my dad wouldn't murder Hikaru in the time it took for him to finish getting dressed.

I quickened my pace, jogging down the street. But then I saw something that made me stop completely. My eyes widened, and I broke out in a cold sweat. I felt my hands drop my bag.

My gaze had landed on a tall man. The man from last night. Now in broad daylight, I could see what he looked like. He had dyed red hair with bangs that covered his eyes, and he was wearing pretty grubby looking clothes, like they hadn't been washed in a long time.

His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was leaning against the wall on the side road from last night. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Hi again, pretty lady." He sniggered. Something almost evil emanated from him, and his voice sent shivers down my spine. I reached down and grabbed my bag and sprinted off towards the school.

After about 5 minutes I reached the school. I heard people calling my name, and others whispering. That's when I realised I was crying. I kept running until I saw some familiar faces.

"Haru?" Dougie whispered.

I couldn't look them in the eye, but I nodded my head quickly. There was someone else with him, and I vaguely recognized Jessica's auburn hair falling down to her waist. She shoved her bag at Dougie then hugged me tightly.

I wasn't sure what else was happening around me, but pretty soon Felix appeared hugging me as well. Eventually the host club members showed as well. The last to arrive was Hikaru.

"Geez you guys, you're making a massive seen out here in the courtya-" Hikaru cut himself off when he realized that I was crying. His eyes widened. "Ha-Haruhi… what's wrong?"

I barged my way out of everyone and ran up to him, clutching the back of his shirt and sobbing into his chest. "I-I saw him again… Th-the guy from ….last night….."

I felt Hikaru's body tense, then he put his arms around me, and put his head close to my ear. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'll protect you from him." I listened to the genuine concern in his voice, and nuzzled into him.


	7. Triplets and a Troubled Tamaki

**A/N – So, we know a bit about Felix and about Jessica from the last few chapters, and now it's time you get to know what Dougie's like! He's a personal favourite OC of mine :3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Triplets and a Troubled Tamaki

Dougie's POV

_What the heck is up with this place? I've only been here a day, and it already feels like and episode of _Hollyoaks_. Hang on, why am I carrying Jess' bag?_

I looked down at the black suitcase, then shoved it back at Jessica. She poked her tongue out at me, then we continued walking. Me, Felix and her were on some guided tour round the school. It was huge. Like, _HUGE_ huge… kind of scary actually. We were being led around by two girls from our class, and I could tell they were air-headed fan girls, because the second they mentioned the other twins, they both started gushing and one nearly fainted.

The three of us walked in a straight line next to each other, bags slung over the same shoulder and our other hand shoved into its pocket, walking at the same pace, left, and right, and left. I guess this is why people think Jessica's related to us. We've been friends since we were little kids, and we're so close. We know exactly what each other is thinking, and do everything in unison. You might as well say we're triplets.

Then something caught my attention. "Hey Jessica, you're in a boy's uniform…"

She gave me a sideward glance. "Yeah, so? Is there a problem with that?"

I shrugged. Jessica was a full-on feminist. She believed women had the right to wear men's clothing, (and I have nothing against that) which is one of the reason's she started being friends with Haruhi.

"Nothing. Nothing. You look pretty awesome in it."

She smirked. She flicked her hair off her shoulder and did an over-dramatic model pout, hand on her hip. "Ya really think so?"

I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I hate dresses, as you know. There's no way I'd be caught dead in one of those yellow marshmallows." We got some pretty evil glares from our guides, and we had to stop ourselves from bursting out laughing.

I looked over at Felix, who was walking on the other side of Jess. He wasn't saying anything, and he seemed pretty expressionless, just staring at the floor. I instantly knew what was up – one of my talents, I can read people.

"Hey, Felix."

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"She's gonna be okay. Those host club guys are taking care of her." I reassured him, and he relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I know. I know we've only known Haru for just over a week, but one thing I know about her is that she's a very strong person… mentally I mean. It must have been something bad to make her cry like that…" His voice trailed off as he went deep into thought – something he does pretty often.

"Well, we'll find out later." I smiled at him, and he met my eyes and nodded.

Jessica poked me and Felix in the ribs.

Felix started: "Hey Jessica,"

"-that wasn't very nice." I moaned.

"You should treat your besties better." We whined in unison, slinging our free arms round her shoulders.

She gave a frustrated sigh and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "Would you mind paying attention to the tour?"

Me and Felix turned at the same time, only to receive devilish glares from the two guides. I shrugged and he sighed, and then the boring tour continued until lunch.

Tamaki's POV – (Yes, he's back ;] Expect mass amounts of mushroom growing)

I leaped out the backseat of my limo, and instructed my driver to pick me up at the usual time. The limo sped away, and I turned to face my school – my kingdom. I took in a breath of fresh air, then looked down at my watch. Lunch time. The club are probably all in the club room.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and began walking towards the main building, occasionally waving and smiling at my usual guests. I'd catch them up on my trip later, right now I just want to go and see my daughter.

_***In Tamaki's mind theatre.***_

_Tamaki walks in and immediately Haruhi runs up to him._

"_Tamaki-senpai! You're back! I missed you so much!" She gushed, slightly blushing._

_He laughed, and put a finger under her chin, causing Haruhi to meet his gaze._

"_I missed you too, my princess."_

"_T-Tamaki-senpai…"_

_Tamaki leans down to kiss her, but his thoughts are interrupted, shattering the dream before he could._

_***Out of Tamaki's mind theatre.***_

"Hey, Tamaki-sama, did you enjoy your trip?" babbled a short girl I recognized as one of Honey's regulars. I flashed my signature smile.

"Ah, yes, it was most enjoyable."

She blushed a bit. Her voice lowered and suddenly sounded much more serious. "So, did you hear about Haruhi-kun?"

My too-familiar smile dropped, and my lips curved into a tight frown. "What about him?" I asked, as coolly as I could.

"He came running into school this morning, tears everywhere! It's all over the school; I'm surprised you haven't he- hey!" She yelped as I gently shoved her out of my way and sprinted into the main school building on the south campus, to the top floor and the end of the north corridor, to the abandoned music room I liked to think of as a second home. Well, a seventeenth home if you wanted to be precise.

I quickly pushed the door open, stumbling in yelling out Haruhi's name. It's all I could think to do.

There, sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by 4 very worried looking hosts – and Kyoya – was Haruhi, her hands in her lap and her hair out of place.

I froze, as her gaze rose and met mine. Fear, that's all I saw in them. I jumped forward and encased her in my arms, being careful not to squash her too much.

"T-Tamaki-senpai, you're back..." She spoke softly, as though all her energy had been drained.

"What's happened to you?" I asked quietly in her ear, and her whole body tensed.

"It's a long story." She whispered.

I let go of her and turned towards one of my closest friends. "Mummy?"

Kyoya sighed, and readjusted his glasses. He flipped open the pages of his black notebook and eventually came to a stop. "Haruhi was assaulted by a strange man near her house. I have a hunch of what his intentions were but I think you could figure it out for yourself. She ran into him this morning, and the whole ordeal has left her distraught." He snapped the book shut and put it under his arm.

I stared at the ground. Someone had tried to hurt my precious girl… and I hadn't been around to protect her.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi had grabbed my arm, and was gazing at me with one of her looks – confusion, curiosity, and concern, all at the same time. I grabbed her by her forearms.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked sternly. She looked a bit shocked, but shook her head.

"No, Hikaru took care of him before he could do any real damage."

"Hi-Hikaru..?"

The auburn-headed devil stepped up and put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Normally she would struggle and moan, but this time it almost looked like she was leaning into him.

_***In Tamaki's mind theatre.***_

_*Insert one over-grown brute now lying defeated on the floor.*_

"_Oh Hikaru, I was so scared. Thank you for saving me, my hero." Haruhi leans in to Hikaru's embrace, planting a kiss on his cheek._

_An evil grin spreads across Hikaru's face, as he swoops Haruhi of her feet and carries her off into the sunset, a vague call of "Goodbye Senpai!" fading into the distance._

_***Out of Tamaki's mind theatre.***_

That's about the point that I passed out.


	8. Secrets and Crushes

**A/N – Okay, the last chapter was a personal best for me ^-^ In this chapter, I'm gonna take you a little deeper into the plot, as well as giving all you Mori fans your fill ;] Gosh, I'm tired -_- But I'll keep writing for you guys :3 The amount of –chans in this one… I love Honey and everything, but righting from his POV is a pain in the butt :'] I gave up at some points… anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Secrets and crushes. 

Honey's POV (I know, it's about time, right? -)

I loosely fiddled with Usa-chan's ears, nibbling on a strawberry.

_So much has happened lately, and for once in my life I'm actually confused. First, three strangers invade our world. I don't know much about the twins but I know Hika-chan really doesn't like them. Then there's Jessi-chan... I think she's beautiful. I'd even say she's cuter than Haru-chan! And she's really good at martial arts too. She can even eat as much cake as I can if she puts an effort into it. We have so much in common, I wonder if she…_

My thoughts trailed off as I picked up another strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate fondue.

_No, Takashi likes her. Even if she did, I couldn't do anything about it._

I dared a sideward glance at him. He was listening to Jessi-chan ramble on about some move she was trying to perfect, and was literally hanging on her every word, giving nods and 'ah's where they were due.

Tama-chan was on the couch, while Kaoru tried to get him to wake up. Haru-chan and Hika-chan were having a serious looking conversation in the corner, and she kept shaking her head. The other twins were sitting with us, also enjoying the conversation, and Kyoya was on his laptop as usual.

Haru-chan and Hika-chan finally walked over to our group, and she let out a deep sigh. Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded up at him.

"I'm ready to talk about it now." She mumbled. Everyone's attention quickly turned to her, and Tama-chan (who I thought was still unconscious) bolted upright and walked over to sit with the rest of us.

"So what did this guy look like, Haru?" Dougie piped up.

"Well, he had red hair… obviously dyed. He had bright blue eyes, and a scar running down his right cheek. He was tall, nearly as tall as Mori-sempai. He didn't exactly dress nice either. Oh, and he had a weird tattoo on his left ar- Jess, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, and everyone's eyes turned towards my new friend, who had turned extremely pale, and was trembling slightly. She fidgeted in her seat – _probably because of the staring._

"I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me for a second." And with that, she hopped up and left the room. I looked over at Mori.

"Takashi." I said sternly. He nodded, and got up and followed her out.

I turned back to Haruhi. "You were saying, Haru-chan?"

She shrugged. "That's it really. I don't know his name or anything." She turned and looked seriously at the Wright twins. "Do either of you know what's up with Jess? I haven't seen her that like before."

They looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

"I dunno." mumbled Felix.

"Time of the month, maybe?" Dougie piped up, and then they both snickered. Haru-chan walked round the back of the sofa they were sitting on and smacked them both upside the head.

"Ah, come on, Haru! You know we were only joking…" they moaned.

Jessica's POV

"You're an idiot."

"_That's not a nice way to speak to your brother, Jessica." _he mocked.

"Shut it. What the heck do you think you were doing?!" I yelled. Gosh, he could be so frustrating.

"_I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Oh! Unless you're talking about…"_ He trailed off, and I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about. I thought you were past all this, Ash. You went through therapy and everything. Now you follow me to Japan and actually try to… abuse someone again?" I choked slightly, but fake-coughed to try and cover it up.

"_Look, I was kinda drunk, okay? It's not like I wasn't completely at fault…"_ he whimpered sarcastically.

"You know what, you make me sick Ash. I can't believe I thought for a second that you'd changed. When I get back to the apartment I want you and your crap outta there, you understand? Make sure no one sees you either." I yelled.

"_Sure, sis. Whatever. Just throw your own bro on the stre-"_ I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

I let out a frustrated yell, attracting unwanted attention from some of the strolling students out in the grounds.

"Oh, uh… sorry." I blushed, then turned on my heel and rushed forward….

…only to crash into Mori.

"Oh, Mori. S-sorry. I didn't see you there." I laughed nervously. _How much did he hear?_

He looked at me oddly for a second, and then his face eased into a slight smile.

"It's my fault. Sorry. Lunch is nearly over now, can I walk you to your next class?" he asked, his voice monotone as usual, but I could just make out a hint of nervousness.

I smiled up at him. "Sure." He took my bag for me, and we started walking towards the north building where I had my last class of the day. We didn't say anything much.

_Hmm… Mori. I wonder if you know how confusing you can be. When I first saw you, I got the impression that you were really cold. If my impression was correct, then I guess I'm chipping away slowly at that ice, because each day you get closer to showing me your soft side. I wonder what would happen if I…_

I took in a deep breath, then reached out a grabbed Mori's free hand. It caught him off guard, and after a glance I could see he was blushing the tiniest bit. He squeezed my hand slightly as a response and we kept walking hand-in-hand.

_Knew it. I can't wait for the day you let me in Mori. Until then, I'll keep chipping away._


	9. A Hidden Talent

**A/N: Okay, I know this one is majorly late, but I hit a writer's block when coming up with ideas for the big D-A-T-E between Jess and Mori (/^_^)/ ****\(-_-\ ) I couldn't think of anything other than lovey dovey stuff. But then something hit me, and I was like… YES! :D I know this kinda stuff always gets repeated, but anyways. Sorry that I'm kinda side-tracking from the main pairing, but I got a few requests asking for more Mori, so deal with it, m'kay? ;] Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – A hidden talent

Nobody's POV

She couldn't focus in lesson. While sensei rabbled on about something in English, Jessica stared vacantly at the clock and tapped her pencil in time with the ticking.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang and she sprang from her seat.

Haruhi walked over, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Jessica. Glad to see your looking happier today." Haruhi sighed.

Jessica blinked at her for a second, until events returned and clicked into place. Her brother… Her hyper mood instantly dropped.

"Oh, yeah, I just haven't been feeling well these past few days." Jessica chirped, an awkward smile planted on her face.

"So, where are you rushing off to then?" Haruhi asked, a slight glint in her eye.

Jessica blushed. "Well, I was about to go and err… find Mori-senpai. He's letting me see his house today."

Haruhi giggled quietly. "A date, huh?"

Jessica turned even redder, and started blabbering: "Um, well, no, I mean, maybe, I wouldn't call it a date, um, well…"

"Eh, Haruhi, are you coming or what?" called Hikaru from the door way.

"Tono will be annoyed if we're not all at this meeting." Added Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm just coming," she called back, and gave a sly wink to Jessica, "but I don't think Mori-senpai will be joining us."

Haruhi gave Jessica a breath hug. "Let me know if you start feeling funny. You can always talk to me, Jessica. I hope you know that."

Jessica let out a sigh, a knot of guilt forming in her stomach. "I'll keep that in mind." And with that, she ran from the classroom, out past the waves of students, and up to the front gates.

Mori's POV

I leant back against the door of my limo. Trying to reason with Tamaki is tiring work. It's funny how the slightest mention of a date can instantly change his mood.

_I wonder if Honey will be okay on his own… No, he can handle himself._

Footsteps came into earshot, and I looked up to see a very exhausted-looking Jessica, gasping for air.

"H…Hi, Mori-senpai. Sorry, I sort of got lost amongst the crowds." She smiled up at me goofily, and a slight smile crept onto my face – I couldn't help it.

"It's fine. We should get going," I opened the door, and bowed respectfully, "after you, m'lady."

She giggled infectiously, and I smiled to myself as I ran round the other side of the car and ducked in. I nodded at the driver, and we sped off.

"I hope it's not too much trouble having me round; I don't mean to impose on you Mori-senpai."

I let out a sigh. "It's perfectly fine – no trouble."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Jessica smiled slightly.

I laid my hand on hers, earning myself a very stunned look. "Jessica, you don't have to be so formal. Call me Mori from now on, okay?"

"Um… okay Mori." She stammered a bit, and that made me smile even more. I took my hand away slightly, but she linked her fingers threw mine, keeping my hand in place. I looked up to see her staring dreamily out the window, and I mirrored her action, smiling.

Jessica's POV

_Why am I not surprised…_

I looked around the huge estate, taking in the Zen gardens and rivers and various buildings that dotted the area.

The car ride had been awkward for a while, but when we got here, things started to ease a little. We were bombarded by about 30 maids as we entered the main building, one taking my coat, another offering refreshment, another passing on several messages to Mori. I'm used to this behaviour, but not to the looks and judgemental glares I was getting – and here's me thinking servants were supposed to appreciate and be kind towards guests.

We'd made our way up to Mori's room, which in itself reminded me of a regular apartment – it had a sitting area, bathroom, a kitchenette, a study, and of course, a bed.

I took a deep breath – standing out on the balcony, taking in fresh air, this is truly relaxing. The only thing that's making this moment awkward is the fact that back in that room, Mori is currently showering (while we were being harassed by maids, one had accidently spilt some kind of liquid – maybe coffee – down his uniform, and he'd gone to clean up).

I wondered around the large sitting area, and eventually decided to slump down on one of the white leather sofas. Several minutes passed, until my ears picked up on something.

It was kind of faint at first, and the running water didn't help, but I could definitely hear it.

I walked towards the bathroom, placed my ear to the door, and focused.

'_Come on skinny love, just last the year._

'_Pour a little salt, we were never here._

'_My, my, my. My, my, my. My, my. _

'_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.'_

_Oh my gosh… Is that… it can't be…_

'_I tell my love to wreck it all,_

'_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

'_My, my, my. My, my, my. My, my. My, my._

'_Right in the moment, this order's tall.'_

_It is. It has to be Mori. This is… unexpected to say the least._

I heard the water shut off, and leaped backwards. I ran back over to the sofa and tried to re-compose myself.

Mori came out the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a clean shirt and jeans, a towel round his neck.

"Hmm. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine. You couldn't stay in those clothes."

"Mm. I can get one of the servants to bring you some other clothes if you'd like." He said, a slight smile on his face.

"No, I'm okay." I smiled back at him, and he came and sat next to me, rubbing the towel over his head.

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't – "So, Birdy huh?"

Mori's POV

I tensed up, and stared at the ground for a second. _So she had heard me._ Hmm, I guess it's too late to deny it now. I let out a small laugh, and relaxed my shoulders.

"Bon Iver, actually."

She giggled slightly. "Y'know, I never really understood why people had to decide which version was better."

I let out a sigh. "Bon Iver's is better. If you disagree, you're wrong."

She grinned mischievously. "Maybe I do prefer Birdy's version. Is that such a crime?"

I bumped her shoulder. "Yes it is. Jess, can you do me a favour, and not tell anyone about this? It's something I'd rather keep to myself."

She looked at me curiously for a second, then shook her head and smiled slightly. "Fine, but don't keep it hidden forever."

She poked my rib cage, and I poked her back. At some point, it turned in to a massive pillow fight, which resulted in me lying on the floor utterly defeated.

I leaned up on my elbows, laughing along with a triumphant looking Jessica, and that's when I realized it.

I'd only known this girl for about 4 days, and I was already in love with her.


	10. Twin Talk

**A/N – Sorry for the late update. During the hols I started to upload another fic 'Roses', which is one chapter away from being finished (note: I'd like you to read it, but be warned of insane cute/sadness on the Hikaru-centric chapter), and I'll also be putting up one/two one-shots, as well, as adding more chapters to this one… I'm bored, okay? :') Please enjoy, remember to review, each one spurs me on to write more c:**

Chapter 10 – Twin Talk

Felix's POV

"Hey, Doug?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, bro?" he replied, vacantly flicking through a magazine.

"I'm… troubled."

Dougie instantly dropped the magazine to the floor and came and sat next to me. He slung an arm round my shoulder, and put on his 'serious' face.

"Talk to me." He said in an awkward accent. _He's probably trying to be funny, but I can make out the concern in his voice. _

"Recently, I've been thinking…"

He laughed softly. "Dangerous. Go on…"

"We've been here for about a week and a half now, which means we've known Haruhi for nearly three weeks, right?"

He thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Yup, that's about right. Where's this going?"

"Well~…" I paused, trying to put together what I wanted to say, "Is it normal to have feelings for someone you've only known for that long?" I gushed, trying to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks.

He blinked at me for a second, before starting to laugh.

"Hey, this isn't funny! I'm being serious here!" I pouted.

"I know, I know," Dougie said, trying to catch his breath, "I just found it funny that it took you this long to realize your, err, 'feelings'." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Wait, you _knew_ before me?"

"Bro, me and Jess knew from the second you first spoke to her. You kept babbling, it was so funny we were nearly dying. But don't worry, bro. She seemed almost as oblivious as you." Dougie supressed another laugh.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do, Dougie~~?" I whined.

"Well, you're going to go into school tomorrow. You're going to walk up to her. And you're going to be completely straight:" he cleared his throat and tried to impersonate my voice, "'Haruhi, I like you a lot, will you go on a date with me?' there. Done, dusted, yadda yadda."

Dougie got back up and picked up his magazine before walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I promised Jessica I'd go shopping with her. But don't worry; I'll be back before you know it." He gave me a wink before opening the door.

"Hey, wai-" I called, but the door gave a little click.

"I've never asked a girl out before…"

Kaoru's POV

"Eh, Hikaru, what's wrong with you? You've been quiet all weekend…" I asked curiously. It wasn't normal for him to be this quiet.

"I need some advice." He said plainly. We were lying on our bed, me on my side, studying his face carefully, him on his back staring straight at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll do the best I can. What's up?"

"Hmm… Lately, I and Haruhi have been getting closer, as friends anyway. But… I don't know how to put it…"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. _So the day's finally come, huh?_ "You want to be more than friends?"

His eyes shot open wide, and his mouth opened as if he was going to reject the idea, but he stopped short.

"I guess… that's a way of putting it."

I sighed. "You aren't the only one."

He looked at me, wide-eyed, and I laughed. "No, I'm talking about milord."

"Oh, yeah." He said bluntly, and I could just about make out some aggravation in his voice.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Hikaru shuffled up into a cross-legged position. "That's what I need advice with. I've never had feelings for someone this way before. It's…" he ran one hand through his hair, "… irritating."

"Well, why not ask her out… on a date I mean? You wanted to go to that commoner's shopping mall again for a while now, right? Ask her to go with you." I tried my best to hide the pain in my voice.

"What if I get shot down? I don't think I could take it, Kaoru…"

"Hika-… well, if that happens, it obviously wasn't meant to be, and you can try to work on from there."

He thought for a second, then smiled slightly. "Okay then, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Thanks, Kaoru. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ah, okay." I smiled slightly at him, and waited until he left the room. I collapsed back on the bed, wide armed.

"You aren't the only one, idiot. You have rivals." I smiled to myself. "It's about time you realized that."


	11. Forgiveness

Chapter 11 – Forgiving

Jessica's POV

"Yes, idiot?" I sighed in frustration down the phone.

"_You say such mean things to me, oh darling sister." _Ash replied, his voice full of mock offence.

"That's because I don't like you." I muttered.

"_If you dislike me so much, why do you continue to answer my calls?" _He sneered smugly.

"What do you want, Ash?" I asked, eyeing my watch. _Mori will be here in ten minutes, I need to wrap up this call._

"_I was wondering if I could borrow some money. Mum and dad cut me off and I can barel-"_

"Yes, I know they did. It's because you waste any money you get your grimy little hands on on alcohol and gambling."

"_Well, feeling the love, sis. Anyway, can I borrow some? I'll pay you back eventually."_

"Look, _bro_," I said sarcastically, "Even if you spent this money wisely, what reason do I have to give it to you? You're rude, irresponsible, a child, barely a brother to me, an addict of too many things to count, not to mention the fact that you…" I paused, making sure no one was around, "…the fact that you tried to assault my friend."

"_Oh come on, you're not still hung up on that are you? I already told you, I was _drunk._ And if she didn't want to attract attention she shouldn't have been out alone in the middle of the night. It's just human nature to be curious, dear sister." _I could tell he was smiling down the phone.

"You sicken me." I snarled, before hanging up.

I leant back against the railing outside the small apartment complex I was living in with Dougie and Felix. I'd woken up late again, and they'd already left for school taking my car with them. That, coupled with the freezing weather that always seems to come with Monday mornings, pushed me into calling Mori for a lift.

I heard footsteps coming from down the road, and looked up to see the devil himself.

"Ah, Mori! I thought we were getting a lift?" I looked at him, a puzzled expression on my face.

"I thought we could walk. I hope that's okay." He said plainly.

"Err, sure!" I replied quickly, beaming up at him. I felt something fall into my stomach when he didn't return the smile as usual.

We walked in silence for a bit, until Mori stopped and grabbed my wrist to halt me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, pretending to be oblivious to the obvious.

"Tell me." He said bluntly, staring into my eyes.

"Um, tell you what?"

He shook his head, obviously agitated. "I heard your phone call, Jessica. You're smart and strong. But you aren't subtle."

I froze. The only thing I could think of as we stood completely still was _ah, shit._

Mori's POV

"I see." I said quietly, taking in everything Jess had told me. We'd decided not to go straight to school, and to discuss her call in her apartment. "So your brother…"

"Yeah." She said flatly, gazing off into space.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I blurted out, shocked at myself for asking.

She looked at me oddly, before furrowing her eyebrows and pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think I'm proud of this? That it's something I wanted to tell people about? _Hi, I'm barging into your lives out of nowhere. Oh, by the way, my brother's a psycho that will try to rape you the first chance he gets._" She said, raising her voice.

I mentally slapped myself for upsetting her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. But you shouldn't have kept this to yourself. It's placed you in a difficult position."

She sighed, collapsing back into the sofa. "I guess you're right. But what am I supposed to do now? This will eat me up inside if I keep it in – the whole thing has scarred Haru slightly, and I feel like it's my fault. Sand if I tell everyone, they'll think so too."

I relaxed next to her. "That's not true. You aren't responsible for his actions. And the others will see that. They may be agitated at the fact you didn't say something sooner. But they will understand. Trust me."

Jessica breathed out, and I saw the tension in her shoulders lesson. She leant back, resting her head on my shoulder. "If you say so."

I instantly felt my cheeks redden, and tried to shake off the feeling. Unsure of what to do, I slung my arm round her shoulders and hugged her lazily.

"Hey, Mori…" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered. I noticed her breathing has become more steady, and the slight snoring that followed proved she had fallen asleep.

"It's okay…" I said softly, playing with a strand of her hair.


End file.
